fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Roseate Aboris
Appearence Roseate has light pink hair and light blue eyes. She wears a dark pink dress with s hood white fur trim. Usually she wears her hood down. she also is seen wearing a blue ribbon to act as a belt and dark pink boots. Personality Roseate is a sweet and caring person until you get on her bad side. History synopsis Powers and Abilities Aurora Magic Aurora Fist (極光拳, Kyokkō ken): This is a technique in which the user mixes Martial arts in with Aurora Magic. In a way similar to Aurora Wave, magic is expanded outward cloaking the user. Depending out the user's fighting style, which determines the initial stance to preform this spell, the Aurora takes on the shape of a animal of the Chinese Zodiac. Each form has its own element, color, and animal ability assosiated with it which means that not all styles are great for offensive tactics. Also, to master a style means to master a whole martial arts. That being said typically only two can be master and anything more than that would be weaker, as only a few stances and form would be know and executable. Rat Water Art: Roseate's first style. The Aurora Created takes the form of a rat in hues of blue. This style grants the user's attacks the pure speed of a rat but with little power behind them. Roseate uses this in conjunction with Rooster Air Art to balance out it's weak offense. Ox Earth Art: Verdant's first style. The Aurora Created takes the form of a ox in hues of Green. This style grants the user's attacks the pure immense power of a ox. Ox Fist is just slightly weaker than Dragon's fist and doesn't take grave amounts of magic power. The Con to this is that the attack come slow. Tiger Ice Art: Azure's main Fighting style. The Aurora created takes the form of a tiger in hues of blue. This style grants the user's attacks the swiftness and the power of a tiger's claw "Like a tiger I am... patient but short-tempered, calm but rebellious, petty but noble, fearsome but affectionate. free spirited but fiercely territorial!" Rabbit Air Art: Verdant's Second Style. He uses this in and attempt to combat the slowness of his attacks from Ox Fist. The Aurora takes the form of a Rabbit in hues of pink and only allows the user speedy jumps like a rabbit. This is a purely defensive style, only allowing the user to run away when used on its own. Dragon Earth Art: Azure's second Fighting style which is usually used in conjunction with Tiger Ice Art. The aurora created takes the form of a Chinese dragon in hues of green. This style grants the user's attacks the pure power of a dragons intellectual attacks. This style take a lot of thinking for the best placement and conditions for the attacks. when able to hit a target from afar, Dragons fists to do immense damage but only if the user uses grave amounts of magical power, otherwise the attack power mirrors the Tiger Ice Art's Tiger fist. This means it the user attack isn't place correctly and/or misses the user's would be depleted greatly. Snake Fire Art: (purple) Horse Fire Art: (purple) Sheep Earth Art: (Green) Monkey Ice Art: (blue) Rooster Air Art: Roseate's second Style used more for defensive tactics. The Aurora created takes the form of a rooster in pink hues. This style grants the user's magic the speed of the rooster and the ability to block incoming attacks. This style takes the move passive approach by having a good defense but bad offense to eventually wear the opponent out well before the user's magic power is low. Dog Earth Art: (Green) Pig Water Art: (blue) Trivia Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Female